A Lost and Forgotten Life
by buttercupnbutch4ever
Summary: "Where am I? Why is it so cold?" "Why can't I move?" "It's a cold dark place, that I can't escape from and no one can save me from it. Not even you." "M-mom? It that you?" 'YOU'RE ALIVE! WE THOUGHT YOU DIED SINCE WE COULDN'T FIND YOU! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE ALIVE."I ran towards her giving her a hug. I leaned back to look at much she has grown, she looked at me confused. "Who are you?"


**A Lost and Forgotten Life**

**Chapter 1: **Lost

* * *

Where am I? I feel so cold. Why is it dark? What's that moving? Who is touching me? T-They're picking me up. Where are they taking me? Who do these voices belong to? They sound like boys? Who are these people? They sound around my age. Wait, how old am I? W-who am I? Where's my family? Do I even have a family? They wondering what my name is? What is my name? Do I even have a name? Why can't I move? I hear new voices. They sound like girls. They sound worried. It's getting colder and darker. I'm so tired. I want to fall asleep, but I can't. I hear someone talking in my ear, but I have no idea what they are saying. They're sticking my arm with something sharp. It hurts. I want to cry, but can't. I have to stay awake. I-I can't let my guard down, but I can't even move. My sleep is calling me. I can't stay awake. I have to stay awake. I-I m-must stay awak-

* * *

**Nurse's POV.**

"How is she Doctor Henry?" I'm so worried about her. I don't know why. I don't even know her. I shouldn't be worried about her, right?

"She'll be fine, thanks to Professor Utonium. It's a good thing he always carry a little bottle of Chemical X with him." Doctor Henry was checking her papers.

"So does that mean she has superpowers?"

"No, not necessarily."

"But, you just gave her Chemical X!" I'm so confused.

"Someone may have Chemical X in their blood,but it doesn't necessarily mean they have superpowers." I sighed.

"Well, it's a good thing that those boys found her."

"Yeah. W-What was the names of those boys." I tried to remember their names.

"I-I don't remember, but those boys looked homeless."

"If they were homeless then the police would've caught them and put them in one of those homes." He put away her papers.

"Too bad we don't know the identity of the girl."

"Yeah. I'll ask the chief of police tomorrow." he looked at his watch. "Oh no! I have to go! Good night Sarah. See you tomorrow." He rushed out of the room.

"Good night!" I responded but he was gone already. I sighed and stared at the girl. I hope she's going to be all right.

* * *

**Boy's POV.**

Where is she? It's really late and we can't find her. Where could she have gone. It started to rain and I turned on my windshield wipers. My phone started ringing. I pulled over, turned on my blinkers and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Did you find her?" It was Mom.

"No. I haven't seen her yet."

"It's getting really dark outside, plus it's raining. You should head back home."

"Okay Mom. I'll see you when I get home."

"Be careful."

"Okay. Bye." I shouldn't drive as fast I was before, I should drive a little over the speed limit. I drove off towards the house and it started coming down harder. I hope she in a safe place right now. I got a two hour and forty-five minute long drive, it's not that bad. All I need to do is stay awake.

**~ 45 minutes later~**

I'm so tired. I don't think I should be driving. It's late and raining and I can hardly keep my eyes open. I need to. I need to-

"BAHHHMMMMM!" I opened my eyes and a big truck is heading right towards me. My hands gripped the steering wheel of the car and I got back in my lane, but I and trouble controlling it. I slipped and sled until I got control again. I think I should find a hotel to spend the night. I continued down the road and it started to rain harder. It's getting harder to see the road and the signs. I saw something in the road.

"W-what is tha-OH SHIT!" I tried to steer away form the fallen tree as best as I could. I missed it but couldn't get better control of the car and...

it

drove

off

the

road

and

down

the

cliff

and

into

the

lake.

With me in it.

* * *

**Professor Utonium's POV**

"How is she doing?"

"Better Professor. Thanks for the Chemical X."

"Of course Dr. Henry. I always keep some on me, just in case if the girls need some."

"Of course Professor. How are the girls anyway Professor?" Oh geez.

"They're just Dr. Henry. They're just getting to that age with boys."

"Oh. **_That_** age. That is a tricky age."

"It sure is Dr. Henry." I then heard the sirens go off on the hospital. There must be an emergency.

"Sorry I have to cut this short Professor, but I have to go."

"I understand Dr. Henry." I hanged up the phone and sighed. I hope that girl is alright. Speaking of girls I should check on mine. I got up from my chair and walked up the stairs. I looked down the hallway. Instead of seeing two bedroom doors there was five. One mine, three for the girls and one guest room. The closest to the stairs was Bubbles'.Her door was painted baby blue, with her name surrounded by bubbles. I slowly opened her door and peep in on her. She was sleeping soundly holding Octi. I smiled softly and closed her door. The next door was Buttercup's. She painted hers black with her name in neon green. The bottom of her door was lined with buttercups. She had green guitars, skulls, and her nickname, B.C in bright green letters. I cracked it open and looked at her. Well, actually looked for her. I stared at her bed until she moved. I sighed and closed her door. I finally moved on to Blossom's room. She painted her door pink and had her name in red letters. She decorated her door with a few cherries and blossoms. I was about to open her door when I heard her turn off er light and got in bed. I smiled and headed on towards my room. I really hope that girl is alright. The hospital said they have no records of her. I wonder if they'll let her stay at my house for a while, for medical reasons. I'll ask Dr. Henry tomorrow. I got ready for bed and as soon as I hit the bed, I fell asleep.

* * *

What's all the noise? Why are there bright lights flashing? Where is everyone rushing too? Am I in a hospital? Are those people nurses and doctors? I opened my eyes. I saw someone being pushed on a stretcher. Where are they taking him? He looks hurt. He also looks like he just came out of the water? Was he drowning? But he wouldn't have blood, would he? He-he looked familiar. Is he suppose to? I hope I can talk to him tomorrow. I'm not worried that he's going to die. No body dies at hospital except for some babies and really old people, right? I shrugged. I'll find out in the morning. I closed my eyes and sleep instantly hit me.

* * *

**HIYA GUYS! I DON'T KNOW WHY I DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW STORY, PROBABLY BECAUSE MY OTHER STORIES ARE GETTING ENOUGH LOVE. MEH. ANYWHO! THE OC CONTEST IS STILL ON AND BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. DOES ANYONE READ THESE NOTES ANYWAY? NO MATTER REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK ABOUT AND DEPENDING ON THE REVIEWS AND HOW I FEEL I MIGHT, _MIGHT_ MAKE A NEW CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**


End file.
